All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: AioliaMarin Pairing. Mentions of Episode G canon. Sometimes the things right infront of our faces are the things most easily overlooked.
1. Hidden Feelings

A/N: Ummm...Merry Christmas? I HAD to write this fic, it wouldn't leave me alone. Hehe. For those of you who don't know, Lithos is **not **an OC. I sadly do not own her, much as I wish I did. She is a character from the Episode G mangas. I am not sure what happens to her, as I only read the 1st 3 mangas, but for all intent and purpose for my story, she is very much alive. I was going to post this as one fic, but I have decided to split it into three separate chapters. Enjoy. Please review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**PART 1-Hidden Feelings**

"Marin, I love you", He said, clasping her hands with his own. "I've loved you for the last seven years."

He was wearing a snazzy blue tuxedo while she wore a pale pink evening gown.

"I know you have...", she whispered, gazing shyly at the ground.

He lifted her face and slowly removed her silver mask, revealing her wide, beautiful brown eyes and delicate features. Gently he rose his hands and rested them on her creamy shoulders. Her physical beauty was only eclipsed by her personality.

She sighed and closed her eyes, a slight blush playing on her cheeks as she leaned towards him. He closed his own eyes and bent slightly at the knees, awaiting the kiss. Their lips met...

"Ah, Aiolia? Could you help me, please?", a sweet, gentle-sounding voice pulled Aiolia of Leo out of his fantasy world.

Aiolia blinked-Aphrodite of Pisces stood before him with his arms full of plants.

"What in Athena's name are you doing with all that!?", he asked, rising to his feet and taking some of the plants from Aphrodite's arms.

Aphrodite stared at Aiolia as though he were stupid. "Athena wants this place looking "lively" for Christmas."

"And?" Aiolia was confused. Where was Aphrodite going with this?

"I'm making fresh wreaths", the Pisces saint explained. "To hang on our temples."

"I'm sure Shaka will love you putting a wreath over his temple", Aiolia replied, hiding a smile as he imagined the blond discovering the wreath hanging over the entrance of his temple.

"He'll get over it. When Athena was growing up as Saori Kido in Japan she celebrated Christmas. Now she wants to celebrate with us. Who are we to deny her what she wants?"

"Nobody" Aiolia replied.

The to walked side-by-side back to Pisces temple, Aphrodite chatting away cheerfully. Aiolia hardly noticed his friend's chatter, however, as he was very lost in his own thoughts. Two years ago, Aphrodite would have never asked him for his help, nor would Aiolia have willingly given it. Their fight against Hades had pushed them all closer together at the realization that despite all having different objectives, their main goal-protect Athena-was the same. After dying, then being revived, for some it'd been their second time, the rift between them vanished. Aiolia only found it a pity that it had taken death for them to start functioning like the family unit they should have been all along.

So here they were, two years after the fight with Hades, alive and well. Their original personalities-what they were like before starting their training as Saints-had come back along with their new lives. He would have never guessed that Aphrodite could be such a sweetheart, or that Deathmask actually enjoyed receiving flowers. Shaka was becoming less cryptic and Mu more sociable...

"...Over there, please...", Aphrodite's voice pulled him from his thoughts yet again.

"Huh?", Aiolia asked.

"I said you can put the plants down over there." Aphrodite's mouth turned down in a frown. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

"Ah, I'm fine." Aiolia replied. He set the plants down where he was instructed and racked his fingers through his golden-brown curls. His thoughts shifted to Marin again, and Pisces Temple suddenly felt like an inferno.

"You sure?" Aiolia felt Aphrodite's slim hand settle on his forehead, then move to his cheek. Aphrodite's touch reminded Aiolia of when he was a young child and Saga had checked him for a fever while Aiolos was away. Unconsciously, he leaned into the touch, enjoying how the cool fingers felt on his warm skin.

"Well, you feel a little warm, but I don't think it's a fever. Maybe you should go lay down for a little while anyway. With the quick climate changes, I wouldn't be surprised if we all wound up with pneumonia."

"I'm not sick...just...thinking..." Aiolia wanted to tell Aphrodite about Marin because he knew the Pisces Saint wouldn't tease him, but before he could say more, a loud voice interrupted.

"So that's where all the smoke was coming from..."

Aiolia and Aphrodite turned to see Deathmask strolling up to them.

"...And here I thought Aphrodite was teaching Milo how to cook."

"No. If he was teaching Milo how to cook, the temple would be up in flames." Aiolia told him.

"Actually, I would just send Milo to Camus and let Camus handle his friend", Aphrodite replied. He stepped towards Deathmask. "Speaking of friends, Angelo, you were supposed to be here two hours ago."

Deathmask smiled. "Guess I forgot."

"Well, that's nice. Maybe I'll "forget" to make your dinner tonight."

Deathmask paled. "You know I can't cook to save Athena's life."

"Good thing Athena doesn't need saving."

Aiolia didn't want to be in the middle of the bickering between Aphrodite and Deathmask, so he quietly excused himself and left. Maybe he would take Aphrodite's advice and rest in his temple for a little while.

Aiolia was so lost in thought about Marin he was startled when he passed into Virgo temple and Shaka scolded him.

"Did you not learn it is unmannerly to just go traipsing through the homes of others unannounced?"

"Sorry, Shaka. I didn't see you. I guess I figured you'd be out on town with everyone else."

Shaka re-arranged his shawl delicately around shoulders so pale they were almost translucent. "The same way you are "out on town" I suppose."

"Fair point", Aiolia said.

Shaka stood up and Aiolia tried not to grimace at how skinny his friend was. Every time he saw Shaka not wearing his Cloth-today he wore a simple brown sari and white shawl-a fierce protectiveness washed over him. It didn't matter that Shaka was the strongest of all of them-he looked sickly and frail. His bones jutted out so far Aiolia wondered how he had the strength to even support his own weight.

"Where were you rushing off to in such a hurry?"Shaka guestered to the tea he'd been making, his way of inviting Aiolia to sit with him. "You do realize it was the tortoise that beat the hare."

Shaka knelt gracefully on a cushion and sipped his tea. Aiolia plopped down on a second cushion not quite as gracefully and held his cup, but he did not drink from it.

"I know that story, but the story of the lion, the fish, and the crab is totally different."

"You are a strange one, Aiolia of Leo."

"You think I'm strange? Spend the day with Aphrodite and Deathmask."

"Please Aiolia. I do not wish to take up drinking."

"I don't want to see you drunk", Aiolia replied.

He sipped his tea, even though he would have prefered a beer, or maybe some of Saga's Greek wine, and wished he knew what was going on in Shaka's mind. He sighed and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea, Shaka. I think I'm going to go rest in my temple for a little while."

Shaka nodded and Aiolia headed for the enterance. He was almost out of the temple when Shaka called out to him.

"Not all flowers bloom in the spring, Aiolia. Some of the most beautiful and fragrant ones thrive in the winter months."

Aiolia stared, stunned. Either Shaka had gone completely crazy or he knew about Marin. The Leo saint shook his head and dashed off to his own temple. He pulled off his mud-covered boots and washed up and changed into clean clothes. He then fell into his bed, where he soon managed to slip into a fitful sleep.

"Aiolia..."

Aiolia groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the voice of the young man calling his name.

A cold hand grabbed his foot and tickled him.

"Go away, Aiolos!", Aiolia grumbled. His brother was the only one insane enough to tickle his feet while he was sleeping.

"Come on, Aiolia. Get up. There's a young lady who wants to see you. Quite attractive if I do say so myself..."

Aiolia sat up. "What young lady? And might I remind you, you are in no position call anyone "young"?"

Aiolos shrugged. "I'm supposed to twenty-nine...Anyhow, this young lady thought that I was you, and had gone from dying my hair red to dark brown..." Amusement laced Aiolos's voice.

Aiolia was wide-awake now.

Aiolos grinned at him.

"To think, you tried to avoid looking like me when it's brought you the attention of so many girls..." he sighed. "Though I guess these days it is I who looks like you."

Aiolia tried to keep an angry look on his face. Aiolos was very hard to stay angry with, especially now that he was physically only sixteen. On top of being a total sweetheart most of the time, he was now younger than Aiolia, and Aiolia had a hard time not thinking of his older brother as a younger one. Sometimes it felt like having two Seiyas on his hands.

"You are going to scare her with a look like that on your face."

"Where is she?", Aiolia asked, starting to feel dizzy._ Thought I had gone from dying my hair red to dark brown _Aiolos's words rang in his ears. It couldn't be _her_...

Aiolos beckoned to someone hovering just outside the doorway.

A beautiful young woman walked into the temple wearing a long white dress with a blue poncho wrapped around her. She was petite-about five feet tall and only slightly over half Aiolia's weight-with short red hair and bright blue eyes. Aiolia felt suddenly weak. By the gods...it was her...

"Lithos!", he gasped, jumping off the bed and pulling the girl against him in a crushing hug.

"Master Aiolia, I can't breathe." the girl gasped.

Aiolia released her from his grip. "Sorry. And don't call me Master Aiolia...just Aiolia is fine."

Lithos smiled at him. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"Too long..." Aiolia suddenly remembered he had to go into town. He groaned.

Lithos and Aiolos both shot him questioning glances.

"I'm sorry...I just remembered I have to go into town..." he glanced at his brother "otherwise we won't be able to eat tonight."

Aiolos blushed and put his hand to the back of his head. "Sorry. I forgot it was my turn to go shopping...I'll go now..."

"No", Aiolia said firmly. "I'll go, that way I know it gets done."

Lithos laughed. "I didn't know you had a younger brother Ma-er...Aiolia...He's cute."

"Don't compliment him, Lithos. His head will swell up", Aiolia told her.

"I think you have me confused with you", Aiolos replied, his hands on his hips. "Anyway, why don't we all go into town together? If Lithos is staying with us, surely she deserves some say in what she eats."

"Alright. Fair point...now both of you out of my bedroom so I can get dressed in peace."

"Yes, sir!", Lithos said cheerfully, saluting Aiolia.

Aiolos hid a smile and the two disappeared from view.

Aiolia smiled as he got dressed. Lithos was back. Things would certainly get interesting around the Sanctuary-he wondered how many of his fellow Gold Saints remembered her. And then the way his brother looked at her...he'd have to find some way to get Lithos and Aiolos together...and some way to get himself and Marin together...

He sighed. Marin was such a fiery girl, he wasn't quite sure how to approach her with his feelings. Aiolos's advice of "just tell her" didn't seem like it would work.

He'd worry about that later. Right now, he had to go into town so they wouldn't starve.

He walked out into the main hallway of his temple to find Aiolos pretending to sleep sprawled out across the stone floors. His dark-haired brother sat up, deep green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Did you make your clothes?"

Aiolia ignored him. "Come on. Let's go."

He led the way out, Lithos and Aiolos right beside him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Marin of Aquilla could not believe her eyes when she saw her long-time crush, Aiolia of Leo, walking with his brother and a young woman with short red hair. Aiolia and the woman seemed familiar with each other. The girl kept touching Aiolia's arm, and every so often, she would say something to him that would make his toss his head back and laugh uproariously.

She'd been on her way to talk with Aiolia, and finally tell him how she felt. Now it appeared she was too late.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she turned away, hoping Aiolia would be happy with the woman. If she couldn't make him happy, then that was all she wanted. As long as Aiolia was happy, she'd manage to live. Somehow.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Ok, people, check back Wednesday for the second part...though I might be kind and post it earlier. We'll see how fast I get it typed (it's all been hand-written). Please review.


	2. Miscommunications

A/N: Here's part two of three in my installment. Let us see what happens next, as Athena's Christmas party looms ever nearer...kukukukuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The looks on their faces when I showed up was priceless!", Aiolia told Aiolos as the three headed to the market. "And of course, Deathmask learned not to kick girls that day..."

"Well, I did walk right into the middle of their "golden round"...", Lithos said. She was blushing. The silly things that happened nine years ago where not the things she expected to talk about.

"Woah...", Aiolos gasped, in a tone that suggested he hadn't really been paying attention to what Aiolia was saying. "That is a tall girl..."

"That's a girl?", Lithos asked, following Aiolos's gaze. The "girl" was at least six foot four, taller even than Aiolia, with broad shoulders.

"Yeah, I saw her face. That's a girl."

"Funny, Lithos", Aiolia said. "I seem to remember saying the same thing about you."

"You thought Lithos was a man?", Aiolos asked.

"She was a little girl, and wearing boys' clothes...", Aiolia replied.

"Galan knew I was a girl..."

"Galan was special..."

A silence fell on them. They both missed Galan, Aiolia realized. Lithos broke the silence with a snort.

"Do I LOOK like a man to you?", she demanded.

"Well, I've never seen a man as short and skinny as you are, so I will have to say no."

"Now, Children. Behave, or I will be forced to buy packing tape and gag you", Aiolos teased.

"We are older than you!", Aiolia reminded him.

"But I'm being more mature...Oh! I haven't seen one of those in forever..."

Aiolia saw the wooden model airplane Aiolos was looking at and sighed as his brother hurried into the shop to inspect the toy closer.

"So how old's your brother?", Lithos asked.

"Sixteen", Aiolia replied. He left out the part where Aiolos had been dead for thirteen years and had been revived with the rest of them after the battle with Hades. There were some things Lithos didn't need to know.

They walked into the shop after Aiolos so they could pull him away from the toys.

"This is the worst stalker song ever", Aiolos commented as they got closer. "I wish I could be a fly on your wall, I'm in your window...if I was invisible, I'd follow you all night long... Seriously. People find this romantic? If I was a girl and someone sang that to me, I'd file a restraining order."

Aiolia and Lithos laughed.

"Come on. We can look at toys later. We have to get food first," Aiolia told Aiolos.

Aiolos put down the toy and followed his brother out of the store. Lithos caught up a few moments later, a small brown bag tucked under her poncho. Aiolia had the suspicion she had bought the toy for his brother and found himself wondering if Marin would buy him useless toys if he found one he liked.

He really needed to talk to her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Marin, what's wrong!?", Ophichius Shaina asked, her green eyes wide with alarm.

Marin was sobbing hysterically, barely able to catch even a breath. Shaina had never seen Marin cry before-ever. The green-haired girl walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders, trying to soothe her. Marin finally got herself calmed down enough to look Shaina in the eyes.

"A-Aiolia...he has a girlfriend...", she choked out.

Shaina stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him with her earlier..."

"Oh, Marin, I'm really sorry", Shaina said gently.

"Why the sad faces, ladies?", Aphrodite asked. Then he turned to Deathmask and said "No. Don't stop, Angelo. Take that tree where it belongs."

Deathmask grumbled, but obediantly took the tree away, leaving Aphrodite with the girls.

"What's Aiolia's girlfriend like?", Shaina asked curiously. She wanted to see what Aphrodite would say about this weird girl Marin had seen Aiolia with.

The blue-haired man stared at her like she had fifteen heads. "Aiolia doesn't have a girlfriend. Believe me, you can't keep secrets like that in the Sanctuary. Every time Milo brings a woman in, everyone knows within ten minutes-and half the times she sees Camus and decides he is more attractive than Milo..." A smile played across his mouth.

"Well, what if...you know, he wasn't bringing her in. Like if he was sneaking out to meet her?", Marin asked.

Aphrodite shook his head. "We Gold Saints are watched more closely than lower-ranked Saints. Aiolia might be able to give Kyoko-Sama a valid excuse for leaving a few times, but not often enough to have a girlfriend. After the fourth or fifth time, someone would have been sent after Aiolia to see what it was he was doing. Why the sudden interest in Aiolia's dating habits?"

The girls blushed.

"Ah, I get it now...", Aphrodite waggled his finger. "Marin likes Aiolia, but thought he had a girlfriend, and you were soothing her, Shaina. Trust me, Aiolia's not seeing anyone...but if you're so concerned, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I...Can't", Marin murmured.

"When the time is right, you will..." Aphrodite trailed off at the sound of a crash and Deathmask cursing. "ANGELO! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THOUGHT YOU'VE DONE!... Sorry, girls. I have to take off or Athena's Christmas scene is going to look like I don't know what. Don't give up, Marin. Everything will be alright."

The girls watched him run off.

"Wow...hard to believe he used to be the vainest man in the Sanctuary, huh?", Marin commented.

"We've all changed", Shaina told her. "Come on, now. Let's find you a nice dress to wear to Athena's party."

"But-what if Aphrodite is wrong? I know what I saw..."

"You won't know until you try. Some couples don't make sense-like Seiya and I. You and Aiolia, though, you two belong together."

"Woah...stop pushing me, Shaina!", Marin protested as her green-haired friend nudged her back to get her moving.

Shaina marched Marin into town to find her a dress, ignoring her friend's protests. This silliness with Marin and Aiolia had gone on long enough.

The only thing she wondered about was who was the woman Marin had seen Aiolia with and why her friend had over reacted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do we need mistletoe?", Mu asked Aphrodite.

"You can't set up a Christmas theme without mistletoe", Aphrodite replied cheerfully. "Or snow", he added, smiling at Camus.

"You don't need me. It's snowing on its own."

"You can make sure the snow doesn't melt."

"Why do I have to move everything?", Deathmask grumbled, setting down a box of garland in front of Mu.

"Because you want me to feed you", Aphrodite replied. "And where do you two think you're running off to?"

Saga and Shura stopped in their tracks and stared at Aphrodite.

"We were just trying to find Aiolos...", Shura said.

"Aiolos can wait. The party is tomorrow and I have much baking to do and need help getting this place set up."

Will you be wearing a pink frilly apron?", Milo asked as he walked up carrying a box of tree lights. "Can I watch you cook? Actually, can I help you cook?"

"Let me think...", Aphrodite said. "No, no, and, um...no."

"You're no fun", Milo pouted.

"I don't wish to assasinate half of Sanctuary, which is exactly what would happen if I let you help me cool. Anyhow, I am going to get started on the food for tomorrow's party. Mu is in charge, you will decorate exactly as he tells you to."

"Oh, the madness", Camus moaned.

"Let's humor him...where should we put this, Mu?", Saga asked, lifting some gold tinsil from the box.

Mu closed his eyes. "I trust you to do whatever...I've never celebrated Christmas before and I have no idea what's supposed to go where."

"Right-O! Let's get started then..." Milo trailed off. "Umm...Camus?"

"No", Camus replied.

"Saga? Shura?"

"You did that to yourself. Get yourself out", Shura said.

Under Mu's faux-supervision, the group got Sanctuary decorated for Athena's party. Everyone except Milo, that is, who was trying furiously to untie himself from the tinsil he'd gotten wrapped around himself.

This was going to be a long night, Mu realized. He suddenly wished he'd taken up drinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiolia was so exhausted he could hardly keep his eyes open after they finished dinner.

"Go to sleep", Aiolos told him. "Lithos isn't going anywhere."

"It's too early to go to bed. It's only seven-thirty."

"And you've been up since three-thirty this morning."

"Three-thirty!?", Lithos gasped. "Go to sleep!"

"If I go to sleep now, I will start a pattern of getting up and going to sleep insanely early."

Aiolos shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll step over your unconscious self after you pass out in a heap on the floor."

Aiolia rolled his eyes and picked up the dishes off the table. "You're not going to clean the dishes. You'd leave them on the table all night."

"Well, dishes aren't exactly of pressing importance", Lithos said, picking up the glasses off the tiny table they'd been eating at. She carried them to the small kitchen and set them in the sink.

"We represent Athena. We should keep the temples she entrusted to us clean.", Aiolia grumbled.

"You know, Shura once said almost that exact same thing to me? Except he scolded me for torn clothing, not dirty dishes."

Aiolia's eyes roamed over the torn state of Aiolos's clothing. His brother just didn't care about his appearance-at all. Still sloppy clothing he could deal with-messy temples he could not.

After Aiolia had finished moving the dishes to the sink to soak for the night, he sat down with a book and read until he finally fell asleep.

Aiolos glanced back at his sleeping brother and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes so there would be one less thing for Aiolia to do in the morning.

"Need help?", Lithos asked, coming up beside him.

"Could you dry the dishes as I wash them?"

"Sure."

They worked in silence a few minutes. He washed and she dried and put away. While they worked, Aiolos thought about his brother and his hopeless situation with Marin. He had to do something-he hated seeing Aiolia so miserable.

"Oh-" he gasped. The knife he'd been holding slipped from his grip and sliced deep into his palm. It wasn't the pain that made him gasp, though-he'd felt much worse than a little knife slice before. It was the idea that had suddenly sprung into his mind.

Lithos, however, thought he'd gasped because he'd sliced open his hand and set about at once trying to find a first aid kit in Aiolia's temple.

"Sit!", she ordered, coming back with some bandages.

Aiolos obediently sat down and let her clean his hand and bandage it up.

"You have to be careful with knives!", she scolded.

"Lithos, could you help me with something?", Aiolos asked.

"Hm?", she murmured.

"I want to set Aiolia up with the girl he likes, but I can't do it by myself..."

Lithos nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Good. Here's my plan..." Aiolos lowered his voice and began to explain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And that's all for chapter 2...I will post the conclusion either Saturday night or Christmas Eve morning, depending when I get home. Enjoy!


	3. Here By Me

A/N: Terribly sorry for the delay...as stated, have been sick. Here's the conclusion. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiolos's deep green eyes widened at the sight of the Sanctuary. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground in a soft blanket of white powder. There was garland and trees and dozens of twinkling lights, and he couldn't help but notice several sprigs of mistletoe. Aphrodite and his not-so-jolly squad of decorators had really outdone themselves. Athena would love it.

A small, cold hand tugging on the fingers of his injured hand pulled him from his state of awe. He glanced back and met the bright blue gaze of Lithos. She shook her head at him.

"We're supposed to be locating Marin and Aiolia", she reminded him.

"I left Aiolia with Shura. We just have to find Marin", Aiolos told her.

"What's she look like?", Lithos asked.

"About five foot five, slim. She has curly red hair a little past her shoulders...", he looked thoughtful. "That's it, really. I've never seen her without her silver mask..."

"Oh, that's right. Female Saints wear masks", Lithos murmured.

"She should still stand out. I don't think there are any other saints, female or otherwise, with fiery red curls."

"Is that her?", Lithos asked.

Aiolos followed her finger to a woman in a green dress. She was talking to a woman with long green hair in a pink dress.

"Yup, that's her...now the question is how do we get her away from Shaina without seeming suspicious."

"we could kidnap her", Lithos suggested. "Come up behind her, toss her in a bag, and run off with her."

"I said without seeming suspicious", Aiolos said, trying not to laugh as he imagined petite Lithos coming up behind Marin, who was at least five inches taller than her, and trying to stuff her in a sack. Maybe it was just nerves, but the harder he tried not to laugh, the funnier it became, until he tossed his head back and let the laughter rip through him.

"It appears I missed out on a really funny joke", a voice said from behind them.

Aiolos and Lithos spun around and came face to face with a young man with dark brown hair. He had eyes of a similar hue sparkling good-naturedly.

"Ah, Seiya. Just the person I wanted to see", Aiolos said cheerfully.

"Why?", Seiya asked curiously.

"We need you to ask Shaina to dance with you so she will be distracted from Marin."

"I'm not objecting to dancing with her, Aiolos...but why do you need her away from Marin?"

"We're trying to get Marin and Aiolia together", Aiolos explained. "Lithos and I worked out the perfect plan to pair them off and need Marin alone."

"Good luck with that. I just saw Aiolia with Shura and he looked like a total sourpuss."

Aiolos grinned-what Seiya had just said sounded like something he himself would say.

"We'll manage. Thanks, Seiya"

Seiya returned Aiolos's grin and saluted Aiolos and Lithos before running off.

Aiolos and Lithos watched with bated breath as Seiya approached Shaina and Marin. They supposed conversation too place, because a few minutes later Seiya walked off holding Shaina's hand, leaving Marin very much alone.

"So I'm going to go get Aiolia and you're going to get Marin?", Lithos asked.

"Yeah, I think that will be best. She might flip out on you. Strange woman moving in on her soon-to-be boyfriend and all that stuff."

Lithos giggled.

"You make her sound like the jealous type."

Aiolos shrugged.

"She's very protective of Aiolia. You would think my brother was made of glass."

Lithos appeared thoughtful.

"I think that's sweet", she said finally.

"Yeah, but it gets a little crazy when EVERYONE knows they're in love with each other EXCEPT the people in love."

Lithos just laughed more. She figured her nerves must have been shot-every little thing had her giggling like a school girl.

Aiolos grinned.

"I think you'd better go retrieve my brother from Shura before he kills himself."

"Who? Shura or Aiolia?", Lithos asked.

"Hmmm...good question...", Aiolos reigned a confused look.

Lithos smiled and headed off to find Aiolia.

Aiolos gulped and headed over to Marin, his heart beating as though he were the one running the risk of being rejected.

Aiolia was so going to be cooking dinner for him every night for a year for this...

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lithos spotted Aiolia sitting with a black-haired young man she could only assume was Shura. She really didn't remember anyone from her days living with Aiolia and Galan in Sanctuary. She put on her warmest smile and approached them.

As she got near, two other young men came bouncing up-actually, the one with curly, mid-back length hair bounced. The one with waist-length black hair was kind of being dragged behind.

Lithos felt her cheeks warm up-they were all so handsome. She shook her head, determined not to make a fool of herself.

"Hey, Shura-", the curly-haired man started.

"No, Milo", the man sitting beside Aiolia replied.

The man called Milo pouted. "You don't even know what I wanted to ask you."

"Give it up, Milo. You're as predictable as the seasons", the man Milo had been dragging said.

"You're not exactly being helpful, either, Camus"

"I'm not getting involved in these shenanigins", Camus replied.

Milo was not paying attention-his gaze had fallen on Lithos.

So had everyone else's. She blushed-this was not what she expected.

"Milo, don't even think about it", Aiolia said, standing up and going over to the girl.

Milo made a face.

"You have enough girls hounding you, Aiolia. You can't spare a few?"

"You are absolutely shameless", Camus muttered.

"My sentiments exactly", Shura said.

Lithos giggled.

"Can I see you for a moment, Aiolia?", she asked. She still found it weird not attaching "master" to his name.

"Sure", Aiolia replied. Then, to the guys, he added "I'll see you later."

Lithos smiled and took his arm.

"Come on, there's something I have to show you"

She all but dragged the Leo saint off.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiolos was not having an easy time with Marin, so he was very thankful when he saw Lithos coming up, his clueless brother in tow.

"Hey, Marin! Look over there!", he called.

Marin sighed-he was sure if he could see her face, she would have been giving him dagger eyes.

"What is it now?", she demanded.

"That!", Aiolos cried, and pushed her into the arms of Aiolia.

Aiolia's face turned a rather peculiar shade of scarlet.

"Ummm...Marin-uhhh...hi...umm...you...want to dance?", he asked.

To his shock, Marin did not laugh at him, or scorn him. She didn't even deny him.

"Sure", she replied.

As they walked off, Lithos and Aiolos released the breaths they did not realize they were holding.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, by Athena...", Aiolia whispered. "THAT was what he was trying to get Camus and Shura to do..."

"Huh?", Marin asked. She seemed to be snapping out of a daze.

"He's going to sing...", Aiolia replied.

"That bad, huh?", Marin asked.

"Actually, I've never heard him sing before...", Aiolia trailed off as music played. **Oh, please no.** he thought desprately. **No, Milo. Don't sing THAT song.**

Sure enough, Milo opened his mouth and started to sing.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me...'cause I'm not doing so good without you..._

Aiolia resisted the urge to bolt. He always thought of Marin when he heard this song. Instead of bolting, he smiled at her, and pulled her a little closer, slowing their dance to fit the slow beat of the song.

_Things I thought you'd never know about me, are the the things I guess you've always understood. So tell me how could I have been so blind for all these years? I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you..._

**I'm going to kill you for this, Milo. **Aiolia thought. He was sure Milo had picked this song for the soul purpose of torturing him. Then, he heard it. A soft sob, from her.

"Marin!? What's the matter!?", he cried.

"I-Oh, Aiolia! I can't take this anymore. I love you", she blurted out through her sobs. "And then I saw you with that-that girl, and I thought I'd lost you forever..."

She was crying hard now, trembling, shaking. Aiolia pressed her against his chest, running his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

_I can't take another day without you, 'cause baby I could never make it on my own. I've been waiting so long just to hold you, and to be back in your arms where I belong. Sorry I can't always find the words to say, when everything I've ever known gets swept away inside of your love_...

"Marin, what fools we've been...", Aiolia murmured, trying not to start crying himself. "I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember...I just could never find the courage to tell you..."

She sniffled and drew back a little, lifting her head so his gaze met her masked face.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to have made you suffer so much, Marin. I'm really sorry. Please, let me make it up to you..."

Slowly, his fingers trembling, he eased her mask off.. She gasped as she felt the metal slide away, exposing her face to him. He locked his eyes deep into hers, and drew a breath. He was shaking, she noticed.

_And as the days go on I see, time is standing still for me when you're not here. Sorry I can't always find the words to say, when everything I've ever known is swept away inside of your love. _

Marin closed her eyes as Aiolia bent his knees and leaned forward. She lifted her head to make it a little easier for him. Pure happiness exploded through her as his lips claimed hers for her first kiss. Hopefully the first of many from the only man she'd ever loved.

_And everything I have in this world and all that I'll ever be. It could all fall down around me, just as long as I have you right here by me... _

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, I'm glad that's settled", Aiolos said.

He and Lithos had been spying on them the whole time.

"Yeah...", Lithos whispered.

"Hey, look", Aiolos said. "We're under mistletoe."

And he drew her close to him and kissed her.

_And everything I have in this world and all that I'll ever be. It could all fall down around me, just as long as I have you right here by me... _

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The song is "Here By Me" by Three Doors Down, if anyone is curious.


End file.
